mystuffcozwhynotfandomcom-20200214-history
One Last Time
One Last Time by Ariana Grande is a song featured in 5x09, the ninth episode of Season Five. It is sung by Charlotte and Damien. Lyrics Charlotte: I was a liar I gave in to the fire I know I should've fought it At least I'm being honest Damien: Feel like a failure 'Cause I know that I failed you I should've done you better 'Cause you don't want a liar Charlotte with Damien: And I know, and I know, and I know She gives you everything, But, boy, I couldn't give it to you And I know, and I know, and I know That you got everything, But I got nothing here without you Charlotte: So one last time I need to be the one who takes you home One more time I promise, after that, I'll let you go Damien with Charlotte: Baby, I don't care if you got her in your heart All I really care is you wake up in my arms Charlotte: One last time I need to be the one who takes you home Damien: I don't deserve it I know I don't deserve it, But stay with me a minute I swear I'll make it worth it Charlotte (with Damien): Can't you forgive me? (At least just temporarily) I know that this is my fault I should've been more careful Charlotte with Damien: And I know, and I know, and I know She gives you everything, But, boy, I couldn't give it to you And I know, and I know, and I know That you got everything, But I got nothing here without you, baby Charlotte: So one last time I need to be the one who takes you home One more time I promise, after that I'll let you go Damien (Charlotte): Baby, I don't care if you got her in your heart All I really care is you wake up in my arms One last time I need to be the one who takes you home (Yeah) Damien (Charlotte): I know I should've fought it At least I'm being honest (yeah) But stay with me a minute I swear I'll make it worth it, babe 'Cause I don't want to be without you (Oh) Damien (Charlotte): So one last time I need to be the one who takes you home (Who takes you home, babe) One more time (I promise) I promise, after that I'll let you go (Let you go) Baby, I don't care if you got her in your heart All I really care is you wake up in my arms (Wake up in my arms) One last time Charlotte: I need to be the one who takes you home yeah Damien: One last time I need to be the one who takes you home Trivia *The song was originally going to be sung by Damien and Tina, but Tina's plot in the Jake/Damien break up was given to Charlotte, as the writers felt like Tina should be busy organizing prom, and also wanted to use their break up as a means to get Charlotte and Billie together.